


Post-Tour Management

by Tentabot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Manager Ray, Musician Ryan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentabot/pseuds/Tentabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"God, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Ryan comments.</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Five months," Ray confirms. </i> </p><p>  <i>"And I've only been on tour for...?" </i></p><p>  <i>"T-Two."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Tour Management

His hair is slicked back but it's still too long for it to just stay there without messing up again so it's in a tight ponytail by the nape of his neck. Despite the hipster long hair gelled back there is a certain attraction bubbling. Loose collar, first three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, studded belt on trim hips being hugged by tight jeans. The crowd follows his form and he sends an ambiguous wink. The man's manager slinks off backstage while the crowd screeches and the vocalist finishes his song.

When Ryan comes offstage officially after an encore that dragged him back to the center of attention, Ray has his phone in hand and is scheduling a plane for LA to get back to the studio for another month of recording before touring for another three months on an overseas tour in Oceania. He ignores Ryan who walks into the makeshift change room to snatch a bottle of water from the tabletop. He looks at Ray for some sort of recognition that still goes unreceived until he tucks his phone away.

"We have a plane in two days for home and then it's rec time before tour. I'm trying to hook you up with one of those shitty reality TV shows. You know. The singing ones." Ray's responses are clipped, short and to the point so he doesn't have to stay in Ryan's room for too long.

"There's a different sort of rec time you can hook me up with, Ray," Ryan says smoothly, stepping into his manager's space and looking down at him with a grin that holds all the haughty celebrity mischievousness Ray desperately wished he could stop being attracted to.

"Get changed. I'll be waiting in the car." And Ray ducks under Ryan's arms and flees with a reddening face and a beating heart. And perhaps a throbbing groin.

.

Ray can see Ryan walking towards the car that is surrounded by photographers and fans. There's an impromptu signing Ray wishes Ryan can hurry up but the manager doesn't leave the car. The quiet solitude is appreciated but Ryan's urge to stall isn't. The man eventually makes it though and as soon as the door opens Ray is subjected to camera flashes and loud babbling. Ryan laughs it off so easily but Ray's nose crinkles in annoyance, even after the door is closed and Ryan shifts a few millimeters closer to Ray than what was wanted.

The ride is long and silent to the hotel but that doesn't stop Ryan leaning closer and giving Ray looks he forces himself to not shrink away from. Not even when he feels like swooning and taking the asshole he manages into an embrace to just feel him and touch him. Damn the paparazzi. But he keeps his legs closed, thighs glued together, and shifts closer to the door. Ryan knows he's not being subtle but he still doesn't lean any further to make Ray paste himself to the door and that is all that matters.

They exit the car and enter the hotel. Ryan pushes the button of the elevator and lets Ray enter first with an almost smug smile. Ray doesn't need to know why; Ryan is just smirking at how polite he is to let his manager in first and how such politeness is an obvious flirting technique that Ray continues to refuse to acknowledge. But Ryan knows that Ray is slipping and he relishes that thought at least.

The elevator dings and they're on their floor and Ray feels like he is walking a bit stiffer but that is because he is. His back is rigid and his head is held high when he walks to Ryan's door to unlock it first. (Ray keeps the keys so that everything stays on track and so that there is a lack of conquests visiting Ryan's hotel bed. Not out of jealousy, though, he tells himself, but because Ryan needs to focus on his work.) 

"See you tomorrow morning," Ray mutters, walking to his room.

He's stopped short though. His room is only a few steps away but instead he's pushed up against the doorframe that is the entryway to Ryan's bedroom. His back is getting dug into by the ridges of the door but the discomfort is not at all equal to the nerves that fluttered about in his chest when Ryan towers over him with that same smug grin. He has Ray's hands pinned, one above his head and one he holds closer to him since it was very closer to giving him a well-deserved slap.

"Ryan," Ray says in a tone he wish could be more dangerous but instead his voice is soft and weak, eyes hooding and brows pushing a crease between them as uncertainty followed other feelings in his gut.

"How long has this tour been?" Ryan murmurs, moving the hand he held close to his lips so they ran over ray's knuckles and peppered soft kisses that made Ray's heart soar into his throat.

"Ryan, we have a schedule. Go to bed," Ray says, almost pleading, but he's captured in a kiss he already expects and for a moment he pushes Ryan back but the man lets his hands go and even when Ray has the chance he doesn't take it because instead his arms snake around Ryan's neck to pull him closer and deepen the already desperate kiss.

Ryan's lips taste like salt and pre-show drinks, a taste Ray has become accustomed to and can't associate with anyone but Ryan, whereas to the vocalist Ray is mint and the remains of eleven cups of coffee within three hours also pre-show. Though, to be fair to his manager, the cups of coffee were rather small and Ray also didn't do alcoholic drinks. How the man tolerates the taste that slides over his tongue when the kiss is beyond him.

The first moan of the night leaves Ray when he presses more firmly to Ryan who lifts him up and kicks the room door closed. Ryan cam feel Ray's thighs twitching and it makes the heat surging through his body to go through another wave of want when Ray's cock presses against his stomach. It's all heat and being tangled in each other by their tongues when Ryan takes Ray to his bed and the horrible attempt stripping their clothes doesn't matter at all when Ray is practically thrown against the bed and Ryan is hovering above him with another stupidly buttoned shirt that showed peeks of firm chest and a neck Ray has no problem moving towards to make his mark.

Ryan finally groans and it makes Ray rock up into him with another moan. Ray's tongue moves against Ryan's skin and even though it is wet and sloppy Ryan still enjoys Ray's little ministrations, especially when he gets Ray to bite him after reaching under his shirt and running a thumb around the areola of his nipple. Ray is so damn sensitive and Ryan loves it. It makes him grin when he pushes Ray's shirt out of the way to lower his mouth on a firming bud and suck hard at it.

Ray gasps, bucking again into Ryan and Ryan hums out amused laughter, his mouth continuing to tease while his fingers tugged at the hem of Ray's pants and underwear. 

"God, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Ryan comments after lifting his head. He looks at Ray who is panting, glasses askew and hair a mess. He looks back at Ryan with big eyes that lids and lashes that bat at Ryan while Ray tries to clear his head.

"Five months," Ray confirms. Ryan moves up so that he's beside Ray and he makes no show of shoving his hand in his manager's pants and slowly stroking him off. Ray can only gasp and keen.

"And I've only been on tour for...?" He firmly tugs Ray's cock and Ray whimpers.

"T-Two." He tries to regain his breath but Ryan doesn't let him, giving Ray another firm squeeze and feeling some pre dribble down his bunched up fingers.

"I've missed you so much, Ray," Ryan murmurs against the shell of Ray's ear. Ray nods only to avoid babbling. Ryan's words don't really break through his thoughts like his hand does, making his mind completely blank to create a clean slate for him to keep on accepting pleasure. Ryan's name is a mantra escaping his lips that is repeated over and over again in the same breathless tone until Ryan's hand leaves Ray's cock and then it becomes a disappointed whine.

Ryan unbuckles his belt and sits himself up while Ray grips his own cock tight. He's an absolute mess of trashed shirt and undone pants, not even caring if his seed was getting on his pants. He still has his hand on his cock when he bends over and sucks at Ryan through his jeans and Ryan hisses a groan. He doesn't tell Ray off, nor does he have the heart to when the man is so desperate and wanting. They both have been for a while.

Ryan's pants were brought to his knees while Ray sucked at Ryan's cockhead, a few especially loud sucks making its way into Ryan's ears and making his cock twitch in Ray's mouth. As a musician his ears are highly trained to every sound he can hear and what he can hear is muffled moans made by Ray and the soft gasps he makes when he opens his mouth to get a breath of air before sucking Ryan down as far as he possibly could with a workable gag reflex.

Meanwhile, Ray has his own cock in his fist, thighs tense in anticipation. It has been a long while since they had been together but he still remembers the slow stretch and fullness that Ryan's cock in his ass makes him feel. The memory serves as great wank material as he moans loudly again, gripping his shaft tighter and moving his hips into his hand. Ryan pushes his head down to take more of him and Ray tries not to gag but it's hard. Tears well up but they've done rougher things.

"Turn over," Ryan weakly orders, huffing and feeling the edge for himself draw near. Ray coughs behind his fist and nods, panting and moving so he has his ass practically presented to Ryan who gives it a squeeze that makes Ray's shoulders shoot up to his ears. When Ryan gives Ray's ass a firm slap, Ray's arms shake beneath him and he falls with his face in the hotel blankets. He peeks over his shoulder to give Ryan an unimpressed look that falls from his face when Ryan swipes his tongue over Ray's hole.

"Lube, you fucker, just get the lube," Ray whines, weak against the hot wet feeling that probes his ass so pleasurably. He hates it when Ryan does that but he can internally admit that it does feel really good. 

Ryan has a smarmy grin on his face, knowing he has ultimately won everything they built up between them during their months apart, and shucks off his jeans to go through his back pocket. He rolls a condom over his dick and if there was anything not so sexy about tonight it was probably more the wait that the slow firm jerk Ryan makes down his dick to roll the latex over it. One thing Ray will never admit is the heat that curls in his gut when he sees Ryan putting the rubber on. He thinks it's embarrassing more than anything to think that its a sexy action but damn it is.

The lube remaining in the wrapper coats Ryan's fingers that he uses to stretch Ray out, starting with one and fluidly moving to two in a matter of at least four rocks back into the hand working his ass. Ray continues to pant and love and enjoy and he only lifts his head up to avoid getting burnt from the friction of his bristly light beard and the bed's material but he sees Ryan looking down at his ass and the mid-coital self-consciousness he associates with some shitty sexy shyness makes his body cover itself with anxious goosebumps that leave under Ryan's touch.

Ray doesn't have to whine anymore for Ryan's cock because it's already pushing inside of him when he wants to ask. He's painfully hard -- they both are -- and the way Ryan's erect dick naturally curves it feels like a tease to just only brush against his prostate. Ryan is only looking for a rhythm at that point though and even though it's delicious enough that there's a feeling heat toying with the tightness that sits in Ray's belly it's still not the only thing Ray wants. 

He keeps pushing back on Ryan who just grunts and shudders out moans in that rich voice of his and it makes Ray's cock weep so he doesn't start sobbing in absolute pleasure. Ryan must be close at least a little because the bastard finally angles downward to plow into Ray's spot precisely -- Ray would be disappointed if he didn't; They've been at it long enough it should be second nature at this point. There are hard thrusts and long drags back that make Ray's back arch and reach down to keep jerking himself off after his hands were lost in the sheets.

Ryan doesn't have a warning to utter when he comes, not like Ray who cries out a declaration of his nearing end before splattering over the bedsheets, but his body gives it away by the tenseness of his abdomen and how he groans deep in his throat before trailing into a harsh whisper of Ray's name that the man nods at before Ryan comes not long after. They're both damp and hot, sweaty and lost to post-coital bliss, and Ray properly removes every article of clothing he has down to his socks before kicking off the offensive dirty sheet and grabbing the one beneath it to cover his naked body. Ryan is disposing of the condom and throwing his shirt over his head before sliding the bed in beside Ray. 

"Plane. Two days," Ray slurs tiredly, turning from having his back face Ryan so he can tuck his head in the man's neck. Ryan snorts and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek.  
> [tumblr](http://robotentacles.tumblr.com/)  
> I'll probably update Bloodstained today or tomorrow if one is wondering. *peace sign emoji*


End file.
